


Don't Forget to Close the Window

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Tumblrprompts, nicodiangelo, solangelo, willsolace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP making dinner for themself and singing a love song that’s normally a duet while a window is open. Suddenly, person B who is outside the window starts singing along with them.Bonus if this how they first meet.





	

Will hummed as he walked past an apartment building, on the way to his. As he took a breath he noted the wonderful smell of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Then he noted, after a car zoomed past him that someone was singing. A song he knew. An music was playing in the background.  
"Is it true are they back am I going mad?? ...... No one's there. No one's-" a male voice sang.  
"Four more hours left for me to stall," Will jumped in, singing loud enough that he got a weird look from the woman across the road.  
"Why's that furbag sneaking down the hall?"  
"No one''s there!"  
"Someone's there!"  
"Wish I could say No One/Someone's There!" They both sang, the other voice dropped off immedietly.  
"I'll fill the void with noise! Just focus on me!" The music immedietly paused and a man walked over to the open window that the music was coming through.  
"Who are you?!" The person shouted, it was a man maybe two years younger than Will, messy black hair and a black shirt, Will could faintly make out the eyeliner around his eyes, definetly Emo.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Will Solace! Sorry, couldn't help myself when I heard you singing _Random Encounters(cr)_!" Will called, the man raised a brow at him.  
"Will Solace. . . . You're in my public speaking class," the man said, leaning against the window sill.  
"Oh, Am I?"  
"Yeah. . . . Oh, I'm Nico di Angelo."  
"Ooooh, Nico, right, yeah, we do have public speaking together, you always sit behind me," Will said, shrugging.  
"Yeah . . . . "  
"You could sit beside me?"  
"What, and miss the great view?" Nico said. Will blinked.  
"Did you just?"  
"Did I?" Nico asked, quirking an eyebrow, Will swore he saw a smirk, he walked closer, stepping on the grass so he could get to the window, luckily Nico had a first floor apartment.  
"You just complimented my ass didn't you?"


End file.
